O casamento de Renesmee!
by hin-vi
Summary: Finalmente o casamento de Jake e Nessie! Ah! E é óbvio q vai ter gente querendo atrapalhar!
1. Chapter 1

O casamento de Renesmee

Acordei com seis rostos me encarando assustados. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Meu Deus, Nessie, o que foi? Você está suada! – mamãe me encarou preocupada.

- Calma querida, foi só um pesadelo. – disse tia Rose, aliviada.

- Renesmee, o que foi que aconteceu? – papai estava preocupado também. – Eu não consigo ver muito bem a sua mente.

Já que não ia conseguir mostrar a eles o que vi, pois não me lembrava direito, apenas disse:

- Eram muitos, muitos vampiros mesmo. Não sabia o que iam fazer conosco. Papai, eu estava tão assustada!

- Meu Deus, será que são... – mamãe estava com a cara incrédula.

- Isso mesmo Bella, são os Volturi. – papai viu o rosto da mamãe e foi logo acrescentando – Não há com o que se preocupar, foi só um pesadelo.

- Com certeza, não vi nada fora do comum. – disse tia Alice, com a sua voz de sininhos tilintando.

- Certo. Vamos esquecer isso. Ande Nessie, já está na hora de ir para o colégio. – disse vovó Esme. Meu Deus, estava tão assustada que nem havia notado sua presença!

- Certo Esme, já estou indo. – disse, feliz por fazer alguma coisa que me ocupasse. O que eu mais queria era esquecer do meu pesadelo naquele momento.

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

- Tome Nessie, o café-da-manhã que o papai fez especialmente para você, que tem o poder de retirar todas as lembranças ruins.

O café que meu pai preparara para mim, como sempre, estava delicioso. Realmente, era bom comer uma coisa que tira todos os pensamentos ruins por completo. Mas ainda estava preocupada. _Por que será que sonhei com aquilo? É algum tipo de aviso? Já não bastava aquela vez em que eles queriam me matar? – _refleti, confusa.

- Meu Deus! Será que o café-da-manhã que eu faço está perdendo os seus poderes? – papai fez uma cara trágica para mim. E deu certo, na hora comecei a rir.

- Ah, que bom, não perdeu o efeito! – Respondi na hora:

- Não papi, é que o senhor às vezes faz caras tão engraçadas que até a Murta-que-geme iria se mijar de tanto rir.

- Que isso!

Pais às vezes são tããão bobinhos com suas filhas...

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

Estava chegando no colégio com a BMW que papai me dera de presente no natal do ano passado. Bom, é óbvio que ainda não posso dirigir, mas eu tenho um motorista, o Alberto (Beto, como vivo o chamando) que é brasileiro e dirige muito bem. Nunca fui ao Brasil, mas toda a minha família me diz que é um dos melhores lugares para se visitar nesse mundo. Eu juro que algum dia ainda vou pra lá, para visitar a Zafrina e suas irmãs.

- Chegamos, senhorita Renesmee.

- Obrigada Beto. - disse, corando. Acho tão estranho quando me chamam de senhorita!

Como sempre, quando entrei, pude ver as caras de sempre babando por minha causa. Hoje, estava com uma minissaia preta, uma bota de couro preta também e uma blusinha rosa com miçangas e um casaco marrom chocolate, mesmo sem sentir frio. Aff, coisas da tia Alice.

Quando chegava na escola, era a mesma eletricidade de sempre. Doida para ver o Jacob, é claro : )

Na hora em que o vi, não podia ser diferente: o mesmo sorriso de bobo apaixonado na cara. Eu também tenho esse sorriso no rosto, apesar de tudo!

- Oi Nessie! Como está?

- Bem e você?

- Melhor agora que você chegou...

- Ah Jake, seu bobinho! - e dou um selinho em sua boca. Dã! Estamos no colégio, nada de beijos de língua.

- Sabia que você ainda me deixa sem fôlego... – começou ele.

- Ah pára com isso... Seu lerdo.

- Hahahahahaha!! – ô pessoinha pra gostar de rir hein!

E fomos felizes para a nossa aula de Biologia.

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

Oi gente!!!!!!!! Por favor comentem, eu sei que esse capítulo não ficou muito bom, mas é porque essa é a minha primeira fic de Crepúsculo! Então por favor comentem logo, por que se não tem gente pra ler, não tem porque ficar publicando esta história!

Bjusssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Coisas estranhas...

A aula de Biologia fora bem chata (e olha que eu sou uma pessoa que ama Biologia!), deve ser porque o Jake estava muito calado. Sei lá, às vezes ele é tão hiperativo (gosta de brincar com meu cabelo e coisas assim), mas também, às vezes, é tão desligado. Como hoje, por exemplo!

Quando bateu a campainha, eu dei graças a Deus, pois agora eu ia poder perguntar a ele o que é que ele tinha.

- Ah! Fala sério, Jacob, o que há com você?

- Hã????????

- Poxa, Jake, assim você me magoa!!!!

- Desculpe amor, mas é que hoje eu estou meio desligado...

- Tudo bem...

- Tô perdoado?

- Ah, mas é claaaaaaro, né Jake?

- Sabia que esse sorriso no seu rosto é tããão bonito????

- Aff! Lá vem você puxando meu saco... Mas eu gosto!

E Jacob foi para o caminho oposto ao meu, indo para a sua aula. Eu estava pensativa. _O que será que ele tem para estar daquele jeito? Tá certo que às vezes ele é meio desligado, mas assim também já é estranho... Eu tenho que descobrir, quem sabe o meu pai não dá uma pequena contribuiçãozinha para a minha curiosidade..._

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

- Oi filha! Tudo bem???? – mamãe me olha com uma cara assustada – Que cara é essa? O que foi que aconteceu?

Eu, que tinha acabado de voltar do colégio, estava cansada. CANSADA!!!!!! Não sei o que o Jake tinha, ele estava pior do que de costume, aposto que até as pessoas cegas (sem ofensas, só um exemplo!), sabem que tem alguém falando com elas só olhando. FALA SÉRIO!!!!!! Toda vez que eu tentava falar com o Jacob, ele nunca ouvia, tinha que ser no grito mesmo! AFF! Bom, agora tô mais calma, deixa eu responder pra minha mami...

- É que eu tô preocupada com o Jake mãe...

- Hã? O que foi que aconteceu?

- Quando o papai fica estranho, você também não fica preocupada?

- Sim...

- Pois é... – _O que eu digo para ela?_

- ...

- É o mesmo caso... Ele não anda prestando atenção nem em nada, nem em mim!!

- Noooosssaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! E agora???????  
- Pow, valeu né mãe? Preciso de conselhos e você me pergunta o que vou fazer!!!!!!!!!!

- Desculpaa, mas a única coisa que eu fazia era perguntar para o Edward porque ele estava estranho.

- Mas eu perguntei e ele disse que não era nada!!!!!!!

- Engraçado, ele nunca foi assim...

- Por isso que eu tô preocupada mãe!!!!!!

- Vou ver o que posso fazer... – papai aparece do nada, me dando um susto!

- Papiiiii, você me assustou!!!!!!!!

- Desculpe, Nessie.

- Perdoado.

Almocei e passei o resto do dia lendo, lendo e lendo até que chegou a noite e fui dormir, preocupada com o amor da minha vida...

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

Desculpem pelos capítulos curtinhos, mas eu prometo que vou aparecer com uns capítulos maiores, prometo!

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

**Respostas das Reviews:**

_Milla Mansen Cullen_: Obrigada querida!!!! Espero que goste da fanfic!

_Cathy S Black: _Obrigada por deixar essa review! É disso que eu preciso saber, onde eu errei e onde acertei, para fazer fanfics cada vez melhores!!!!!! Quanto ao motorista, é que os pais dela gostam de manter as aparências, mas daqui a pouquinho ela já vai tirar a carteira dela, fique certa disso!Beijos sabor morango!


	3. Chapter 3

O que o Jake tem?

- Nessie... Nessie querida... – _essa voz... tão doce..._

- Hã????????

- Acorda Renesmee, agora!!!!!!!!!

- O que foi?!!!!!!!!! – _Meu Deus, não fui eu!!!!!!_

- Olha que horas já são! Será que você não tem noção???????

- O que foi tia Alice??????

- O QUE FOI TIA ALICE???? Corre que hoje quem vai se casar não sou eu não!!!

- Hã? Quem vai se casar????

- Ninguém... Só o meu leãozinho de estimação! Dã!!!!! Renesmee, claro que é você!

- Quem? EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?????????????????

- Aff! Não temos o dia todo! Vamos logo, senão o cachorro vai pensar que você abandonou ele no altar!

- Quem? Eu vou me casar com o Jacob????? – _Que maluquice é essa????????_

- Claaaaaaro! Aleluia, você acordou!

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

- Nessie... Nessie?

- Ai meu Deus!!

- Teve um pesadelo querida?

- M-mamãe??

- Eu mesminha, por quê?

- Nada... – _Graças a Deus, foi só um sonho!!!!!!!!!!_

- Quem nada é peixe! - minha mãe estava nervosa – Ai, como às vezes eu queria ser o meu marido!

- Que bom que você não é... – disse baixinho.

- Alto lá, mocinha, eu ouvi o que você disse, hein! - riu minha mãe.

- O café está na mesa! – _Salva pelo papai! _– Tchau mãe!

- Tchau filha e se cuida, tá?

- Certo!

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

- Jake?

Cri... Cri... Cri...

- JACOB BLACK!!!!!

- O que foi Nessie?

- Dá pra você ir lá pra minha casa hoje?

- Não sei não Renesmee...

Lancei-lhe um olhar fulminante (tá certo que ele é o amor da minha vida, mas nem por isso eu tenho que aturar esse comportamento dele!)

- V-O-C-Ê V-E-M H-O-J-E C-O-M-IG-O!!!!!!!

- Certo amor, não precisa ficar assim...

- Hum, também te amo muito... – só ele mesmo pra me tirar a raiva de uma hora para a outra...

Ele piscou pra mim:

- Claro! É impossível não gostar de mim!!!!!

- Convencido... Te espero na hora da saída, tá? Você vai _almoçar_ hoje lá em _casa_! - fiz questão de enfatizar bem essas duas palavrinhas! Sabe, pro caso dele não entender!

- Tá, tchau...

- Bye...

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

- Para onde, senhorita? – disse Beto olhando Jacob sentado no banco de trás.

- Para casa, Beto. – _Agora eu vou por o meu plano em prática..._

- Como quiser...

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

- Espere só um segundinho que eu já volto, Jake. – _Vou falar com a mamãe!_

Subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto.

- Mãe? – chamei.

- Olá querida...

- Preciso de um favorzinho seu...

- O que é?

- Você pode pedir pro papai ouvir os pensamentos do Jacob? Por favor!

- Mas ele sempre ouve, filha...

- Mas dessa vez é diferente, eu quero saber por que ele está tão esquisito.

- Certo, não se preocupe que eu vou dizer.

- Valeu mamãe, te amo!

- Não é nada, bebê... – _Argh! Odeio quando me chamam de bebê, tá certo que só tenho sete anos, mas eu já tenho aparência de dezessete!_

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

- O almoço estava uma delícia! – agradeci à dona Claudinha (_Mais outra brasileira. Eras! Será que o Brasil é tão bom assim????_)

- De nada, senhorita... – e se retirou.

- Então, Jake, Renesmee me disse que você anda meio estranho. O que aconteceu? – perguntou mamãe.

- Não é nada, só algumas provas que andam me preocupando...

De repente, papai fez uma cara de homicida.

- Bom, então acho que já está tarde, né, Jacob?

- Isso mesmo, Edward, acho que já vou indo...Tchau Nessie, tchau Bella...

- Tchau... – dissemos nós duas.

- Cláudia, por favor, leve Jacob até a porta.

- Claro patrão.

- Vamos lá pra cima Bella.

E os dois sumiram, me deixando sozinha. _O que será que o papai ouviu?_

O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~~

**Respostas das reviews:**

_Milla Mansen Cullen: _Calma querida, aos pouquinhos eles vão aumentando... Ah! E obrigada pelo elogio e pelo comentário da conversa da Nessie com a Bella. Isso é pra mostrar que os vampiros são tão comuns quanto nós. 

_Cathy S Black: _Bem, querida, você vai descobrir os motivos de nosso Jacob no próximo capítulo!

Bjos!!!!


End file.
